Fate Brought Us Together
by Bitway
Summary: -and it'll never tear us apart. 30 Day OTP/OT3 challenge featuring aigami/ryou/bakura. Sometimes it's just two out of the trio, sometimes all three. drabbles, oneshots, mostly post-canon, possible aus.
1. holding hands

_holding hands_  
 _ryou/aigami_

* * *

The weather had begun to take a cold turn. It had gone from a bearable breeze in the wind to snow could be falling from the sky any day now. All within a week. He was used to it, the cold, the dreary change in atmosphere. It was familiar, reminding him of his old home.

It meant bundling up, keeping warm. An excuse for having hot chocolate on more than one occasion, a reason to stay indoors without being asked bothersome questions. Playing in the snow, whenever it may fall, would be fun to.

Ryou liked this type of weather.

Aigami wasn't used to it.

He grew up in the desert, in the heat. He missed the sun's rays beating down upon him. He missed being able to see the clear skies above, the ones that were now covered by dark clouds. And it was cold, colder than how it was back home. Not even those rare chilly nights of the past could reduce him to this shivering mess.

He didn't like the reminder either, the memory of having to stay out in the cold on some nights with little protection. The thought of freezing wasn't pleasant and it was silly to think it'd happen to him now. He was free to make his own choices. And he should have made a better one by finding a way to keep warm.

It isn't hard to take notice of Aigami's shivering. Even with the extra coat that was thrown on to fight off the winter breeze, it somehow managed to slither it's way past the second layer of defense. Ryou had to wonder if a third layer would help or not.

And if he could do anything to help at all. Taking him out of the cold was one solution, but home was still a few blocks down. He could offer his own, but that would leave him vulnerable to the chilly winds.

(And he could already hear Aigami saying, "I can't accept it. You need it otherwise you'll fall ill. I'll be fine, Ryou, we're almost home anyway.")

A sigh escapes him and he could see the exhale of his breath, a small huff of smoke. It's getting colder. With a side glance over to Aigami, he can see the struggle, the way he's trying to desperately not hug himself and lose this battle to nature's freezing force. Doing so would make him look weak, unprepared. He'd rather huddle himself together when indoors, while out of the sight of others.

Ryou decides to bump his arm against Aigami's to catch his attention. When the golden eyed man's head turns, he could see just how cold he is. His cheeks are tinged with red and he could just see the movement of teeth chattering behind his lips. His head was shaking slightly and he really couldn't tell if it was from shivering, teeth chattering, or both.

The brown eyed man gives a warm smile. He's hoping that his little idea would ease his trembling. So, he holds out a hand. "It'll help." Is all he says. And Aigami gives him a confused look.

How would his hand help? He didn't need it, or so he believed. He wanted to protest and say that he could handle it. Home was approaching but oh, how he craved warmth and how could he ever turn a blind eye to that sweet smile of his?

His breath is let out and Aigami eyes the trail of smoke, watching it disappear right before his very eyes. It doesn't look as if he's responding to the offer, not immediately. But, a hand lifts and is placed within Ryou's. He didn't think he would see his smile widen from such a simple act. Nor did he think he could begin to feel warmth radiate with such a simple meeting of flesh.

Aigami begins to feel slender fingers wrap around his own. The other is gentle, careful, trying to envelop his whole hand with those fingers, trying to keep him warm. It sends a shiver down his spine, a good one. His own fingers begin to find their way to cling onto pale ones, an attempt at returning the favor.

Ryou hadn't expected the other's hands to be so warm. Fingertips were cold, but the rest of his hand was pleasant to the touch. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was only thinking and tricking himself into believing he could be holding onto such warm hands, ones that seemed to cease shaking.

It makes him wish they could take the long way home. He likes being able to feel something in his hand, something warm and living. It makes him realize that he's still here, they're both here.

He really doesn't want to let go of his hand and he's hopeful to the thought of intertwining fingers again.

(Ryou makes a mental note to hide any gloves that Aigami may be interested in using when it gets colder.)

(Aigami doesn't want to wear gloves, he finds that holding Ryou's hands to be the best for protecting his from the cold.)


	2. kissing

_kissing_  
 _ryou/bakura_

* * *

Soft brown hues lock onto shining crimson ones. He's not afraid, has no reason to be. He couldn't be afraid of him. He's just uncomfortable.

He doesn't mind the way that Bakura is inching closer and closer with that devilish smirk on his face. It's comforting in a strange way, to have him, his body only centimeters apart. To be able to see him. Not that he'd say it aloud. Not now.

He doesn't mind the look he's giving him, the one that screams he has something scheming in his mind already. The way it looks like he's already won this battle. He had backed Ryou up into a corner, pressed a hand beside his head and barred off his escape. He knew better than to try anyway.

What he does mind are the questions that had been coming out of his mouth up to this point.

"You _still_ haven't had your first kiss?"

Ryou gulps and he can feel his face burn to the question. The way he asks makes him sound like he's shocked, even amazed at how innocent he's managed to be for so long.

And shouldn't he already know the answer to this question? Perhaps that was why he looked like he was having fun, poking at something humans worried about, fretted over. Relationship problems, and the acts that were supposed to be shared between two people.

"So, what if I haven't?"

He tries to sound defiant, as if this question doesn't bother him in the slightest. It only causes Bakura's grin to widen and a low chuckle to escape from him.

"My dear landlord has always been the more... _pure_ one. Can't even be tainted by another soul, it seems."

His free hand brushes over Ryou's chest, fingers lingering over his left side before pressing against the fabric covering his flesh. He can feel his heart beat, the usual steady beating had picked up it's pace. He liked it better this way, when it was racing and pounding against his chest. He liked it better when he was the cause for it.

"Even _you_ should have kissed someone by now."

Ryou would agree. He should have. He wanted to, but never did. There was so much more to kissing someone than simply completing the act. How some people managed to just do it out of the blue, he'd never know. It was an intimate act, or so he thought. And he wanted to kiss the right person. Or spirit. Not a stranger.

"And what about you?"

The question catches Bakura off guard, a slight look of confusion passes and he's quick to return to that usual, resting, hardened gaze. That playful, victorious look from before is gone. The hand that had been hovering over Ryou's chest now slams against the wall, near the boy's shoulder.

" _What_?"

"You haven't kissed anyone since you've come back. And I don't think you ever did when you were in my body."

They're simple statements he manages to say with confidence. Yet, he's unsure of his own words. He could have, for all he knew Bakura could have gone on a kissing spree, in his body or with his own. His memories were always fuzzy when he had taken control, pieces missing, time lost for good. He could have gone out, met someone and even just kissed a stranger behind his back.

But, he didn't like to think about that.

"I don't care about kissing _anyone_."

He avoids the question, plays it off. He'd never answer it, not truthfully. Ryou only stares at him, silently waiting for a better response. He doesn't get one.

"I see..."

His gaze drifts downward for a moment before lifting back up and looking to Bakura, letting their eyes meet once again. He's angry, angry that one question that had been thrown at him had unfurled his plans.

And Ryou had thought of a way to continue to ruin those plans.

"Bakura?"

He's not graced with a coherent verbal response, just an annoyed gruff. Ryou's lips begin to tug upward. He might be receiving that look for days if he follows through on this, but he doesn't mind. It'll be worth it.

His movement is unexpected, quick. A foot steps forward and he moves, he's careful that their bodies don't meet, but he takes a hold of his shirt and grips onto that. He's close enough to lean forward and simply press his lips against his. Ryou holds it, letting their lips stay against each other. It's probably not a great kiss, he thinks. He's only seen how it's been done, never actually imitated the action. For just a second, he pulls his lips away only to press them back against Bakura's. Another kiss wouldn't hurt, if this counted as another one.

Bakura had been stunned, surprised that he had taken such a bold move and used it against him. Should he be proud? Be happy that his old host graced him with such soft and tender kisses? He'd relish in the moment, but the thought of two could play at this game crossed his mind.

And now it's his turn to catch Ryou off guard, his hands moving and wrapping around him, pulling his body towards his. He earns a surprised yelp from him due to the sudden movement along with a reddened face.

It's his turn to force his lips onto Ryou's. He doesn't dare to be gentle, his kisses are hard and smashes their lips together. His mouth opens and he even bites at those softer lips, _hard_. It makes Ryou let out a cry of pain, opens his mouth and Bakura is quick to take this chance, letting their mouths meet and even daring to let their tongues collide.

There's no resistance, no fight, Ryou is too surprised and Bakura enjoys being the winner in this game of kissing. (Or so he's just declared himself to be.) He's careful not to become to caught up in this, he doesn't want to give Ryou a chance to pull a surprise attack on him. When the spirit pulls back, he licks his lips, wiping off any hanging saliva that had stuck to him. Ryou is breathless, fingers going over his lips, trailing over them. He wants to cover his face, shield that stupid astonished and blushing look he knows he's wearing.

"Now you can say you've had your first kiss, landlord."

"Shut up."


End file.
